1. Technical Field
This invention relates to land vehicles and, more particularly, to doors for such vehicles.
2. Discussion
Although a variety of door constructions have been proposed in the technical and patent literature, conventional practice is for the door to include an inner and outer panel fixed together about its edges thereby forming a hollow shell in the interior lower portions thereof. The inner panel includes access openings to permit hardware such as window regulator mechanisms and the like to be inserted therethrough and attached during the typical on-line assembly process. Of course, this tends to be an awkward operation for the worker and can lead to improper installation.